1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for electrically testing microinterconnections with electric test contacts, and more particularly to such an arrangement in which the test contacts are selectable, and to a method for operating such an arrangement.
Arrangements are proposed for the electric testing of printed circuitboards and microinterconnections which are also usable when the dimensions of electrical conductors and of grid dimensions in printed circuitboards are further drastically reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, needle adapters were put in place on the electric conductors to be measured for the purpose of providing an electrical test of printed circuitboards and microinterconnections. Given the use of grid dimensions below 200 .mu.m for printed circuitboards, however, the emplacement of needle adapters on the electric conductors to be measured for the purpose of the electrical test of microinterconnections becomes difficult because mechanical contacts of a standard type are very difficult to realize with such small dimensions. The number of outages also increases with the plurality of contacts.